FarmVile
Last month my best friend was committed to a mental institution. I fear I'm next. I play a game called 'FarmVille'; Now before you start telling me about "how gay" it is, I want to warn you that there's something going on. I don't understand how Zynga could let this be on their servers or if they even know this exists, whatever the hell it is. I've been playing the game since the second week it existed and I finally convinced a friend of mine to try it for once. He was pretty upset with me the next day that I told him to try it and he told me he had gotten a virus from trying to download it. That was odd. As far as I know, I've never gotten a virus from the game and I know for sure that you don't download it. I told him he tried to download the wrong game but he insisted it was right on Facebook. He had reset his computer later that night and told me he could get on the game. So he called me in order to have some help on getting started. Being the savvy "farm girl" that I am, I was more than willing to help him start his farm. He told me the loading screen looked depressing, he laughed a little bit and asked me how it was supposed to be a family friendly game with something so morbid. I didn't understand what he meant at all. They were showing a picture of a new Limited Edition English Countryside theme at the time, what could be depressing about it? I heard him go silent after talking to me for four minutes, then he began to nervously chuckle. He asked me if "this was some kind of joke"; Confused, I simply told him no and asked him what's wrong. He began to tell me how fucked up the game was, still laughing all the while until he stopped talking again, he was silent for maybe thirty seconds before abruptly telling me he had to go and that he'd call me back. He never did. I found out from his tearful family three days later that he was committed to a mental institution. It tore my heart to pieces, my best friend in the world was now in such a facility. I stopped by his house two weeks later, opting to take his computer home with me and take care of it. When I took the computer home I promptly unplugged my computer and plugged in his. I looked through his pictures out of mild curiosity and smiled at the ones of us hanging out together... Then I thought about Farmville. He freaked out when he played it, didn't he? I thought this would be the best time to see what set him off so bad. So I got on the internet and logged on to Facebook under his name. Back on the 28th of March, the "Farmville Cows" made a post on Facebook. It said: "The Cows for a Brighter FarmVille has reached 4.3 million fans! That’s is a huge number of cows in our herd, and we're going to need every single one of you to support us in the dark days to come. Thank you for your support! Mooo!" I know they must of been hinting at the sheep in the English Countryside so it made me chuckle... But sometimes I do think about what they might have really meant... If that's even possible. Anyhow, I clicked on FarmVille and waited for the loading screen. A brown version of the frowning cow popped up; I chuckled seeing it. The 'Lost Bits' cow?? Is that what he saw? It's not depressing, it's just an error, of course he wouldn't know that. I was about to dismiss it as a misunderstanding until I noticed that it had a loading bar, and that loading bar was slowly but surely inching along. I also took notice that the belly of the cow seemed 'blocky' if you will... Like that pixelated sort of look. I sat there and waited, just thinking over things. Eventually finally it loaded and I have never seen anything like it in my life. The farmer was a woman with black hair and she was facing away from the screen, The grass was greyish and everything else was a black shade or a deep red shade. This was in no way a starter farm; It was already at 24x24 in land size, had many animals, had a lot of buildings and already had growing crops as well as vehicles. I noticed a Terrier sitting off to the side of the farmer and I hovered the mouse over the dog, Erog was his name. His animation was a mess since it would jitter and was rather sped-up. I also noticed that the happy music that plays was not present. All I heard were sounds, they weren't normal either. It didn't have horses neighing, cows mooing, chickens squawking and things like that. Every now and then I could hear pained moans and other unexplainable noises but the only thing even close to FarmVille's sound was an occasional quiet distorted "moo". I finally took a good look at the animals and their appearance caught me off guard. The foals... They had black sockets where their eyes used to be, they were all colored in such an odd way and they all had a frown. When hovering over them, the option said "Harvest Eyes"; My hand was shaking so bad I accidentally clicked it. I squealed when I clicked it since I was already a nervous wreck as it was, plus that was the last thing I had ever wanted to imagine doing to the little things. The foal started bouncing up and down like they do when you pet them, except it was screeching wildly as if it were in pain until the "harvesting" bar disappeared. The Foal disappeared and the screen got just a bit darker. Hovering over the cows gave you the option "Send To Slaughter House", all of which were distorted frowning cows with missing eyes. I noticed a pen off to the far lower right corner of the game where they kept depressed looking lambs. I hovered over them seeing the option "Sacrifice". Sacrificial lambs. I scrolled through the fields of Durian Trees they had until I noticed a level three haunted house. It was almost black and didn't have any ghost animations to it. I clicked on it which gave me the option "Look Inside"; This of course was impossible, but I was curious. Inside the big manor, it worked similar to things like the New Years Ball or the Going Away Party when you get ready to go to England, except everyone inside the house looked serious, had no names, their eyes looked realistic but not really too realistic at the same time but I can't put my finger on how to explain it. They all wore black robes as well. Dry blood splatters covered the walls inside the mansion with a gored pig laying in the center of a circle on the floor. A bloody Arapawa Goat's head was mounted on the wall; Blood dripped from it with a very silent 'drip' sound. I was too afraid to turn up the volume to even hear if it was playing tricks on my mind or not. I also noticed numbers painted just under the goat's head. "616", I wonder what it means? I jumped back in shock when the "FarmVille has Enhanced!" sign popped up suddenly since I hadn't expected it. I clicked 'okay' and it took me back to the loading screen, except this time the brown cow's eyes were missing, it was still frowning, it had blood running from the black sockets and it was still 'blocky'-looking. The distorted moo played every now and then through the two minutes it took to load. The Farmer still never faced the screen and the dog was no longer present. Instead there was what looked like a percheron foal in its place. Scrolling to another part of the farm, I saw a decrepit-looking sheep pen on the farm. This is the same sheep pen from the English Countryside; you couldn't get those on your Home Farms. This was before they decided to let you complete a quest that allows you to take one home, that is. There were some lambs outside the pen, but two black sheep leering with yellow eyes. They never moved. A clover sheep was in the pen too, also leering. I clicked on the pen to look inside and there were about five ewes and one ram, but not the black one. He was nowhere in sight. They looked like they had some dried blood on their wool and looked sad. The ram had one horn broken off and had a pattern on its wool; It looked like splatters. I stared at it for a moment and thought in silence. My eyes wandered to the open breeding suite then back to the sheep. I clicked on the ram, FarmVille didn't display whatever you named your sheep at the time as you could only see it outside the pen, but hell in this case it didn't even say "Ram". I clicked on the "Breed" button and then clicked on a white ewe. Instead of saying "Ewe" it said "Help Me". I also noticed the black sheep with the yellow eyes said "Fuck Ewe". when you clicked on it, but I was too disturbed to laugh at it. I felt drawn back to Help Me and clicked on her, I whispered an apology under my breath then hesitantly clicked the breed button. The "love potion" box never showed up. Instantly it began to play a real full screen video. It showed a sheep stuck in a small pen with a ram mating her. The footage was slightly dark, but enough to see everything. The film focused right on their genitals which was indeed bothering me and made me feel uncomfortable, even sick. After a minute it stopped and just showed the pen with a "Ready" button on the breeding suite. It was unpredictable at this point; I was afraid to press the button, but something compelled me to do so. I clicked it. I regret it. It showed a video of a sheep giving birth while screeching and wriggling about as a man mercilessly kicked it's stomach. I didn't want to watch it, I couldn't look away. I felt so angry, knowing that somebody could do something like this or even film it for that matter. Afterwards the ewe had disappeared from the pen. A greyish red lamb now stood outside the pen, it didn't even let you name it. I hovered over the lamb. It's name was "Zebach". It looked so innocent as opposed to everything else in the game. Just then, crops of corn finished growing. The field was enormous and simply couldn't have been picked by hand, if so it would take forever so I clicked on the harvester icon. It looked a bit rusty and worn-out, but, nonetheless, it was able to be used. I clicked a patch, but it suddenly highlighted every single patch in the field. The animation acted as if you had clicked on the individual spaces, so it was harvesting at least 3x3 plots. Then I saw him. The dog was running through the field. My eyes widened as the harvester was getting closer to the dog as it was running across the farm. The harvester appeared over the dog as the "Harvesting" percentage bar now started to slow down. The sound of a dog bellowing in pain blasted out of the speakers as the percentage bar slowly crept to 100%. It felt like two agonizing minutes when it was really only about thirty seconds. When the harvester appeared on another spot there had been realistic looking gore left behind. The top of the dog's head was torn up and left half buried in a plot as were some of the other body parts and guts in the blood soaked plots. I scrolled around the farm in silence, feeling depression coming over me. I eventually went back to the sheep pen only to find that Zebach was now gone. There was a little puddle of blood where he used to be. Soon it automatically panned to the Haunted Mansion with a "Ready" arrow pointing at it. My heart sunk and I had a terrible feeling in my gut. I wanted to just turn off the computer, but I just clicked it anyway. Inside there was a blonde male farmer laying on the ground with his mouth open and eyes rolled into the back of his head. It proceeds to play a video done in hyper-realism of a woman tearing him apart slowly and making sure to tear apart his inners. The video slowly keeps getting more and more realistic, soon I couldn't tell if it was real or not. The computer crashed after that and I destroyed it. I still hear the little distorted moo, and I sent some screenshots to myself of some things I did manage to capture in the game. I can't sleep at night and I'm always either depressed or I feel like somebody's watching me. I just can't take it anymore. Written by Creepiezandra